Jessie
essie, the Yodeling Cowgirl is a fictional character featured in the film Toy Story 2. At Christmas in 1999, the Wall Street Journal called Jessie toys among the hottest of the season. In the movie, she is a toy modeled after a character on the fictional television show Woody's Roundup, where the characters consisted of Sheriff Woody, Jessie, Stinky Pete the Prospector and Bullseye, Jessie's horse. Her hair is formed to be a ponytail braid with a bow decorated on the tip.Jessie the doll has a character very similar to the one portrayed on the television show. She is excitable, brave and very athletic. The doll, however, carries a great deal of sadness, as she was abandoned by her original owner. Years of being in storage have made her somewhat withdrawn, distrustful, and a little claustrophobic, but she longs to again be a source of joy to a child, which came true at the end of the film when Andy accepted her (and Bullseye) into his toy collection. Jessie also makes a cameo in Monsters, Inc. as one of Boo's toys that she gives to Sulley. She was voiced by Joan Cusack in the film (voice actress Mary Kay Bergman voiced her yodels and speaking role of the TV show). Toy Story 2 When Jessie is introduced, she tackles Woody with excitement at the prospect of finally meeting a Woody doll. She is happy that she and the other toys are finally going to come out of storage and go to the toy museum in Japan that they are destined for. It is Jessie who introduced Woody to the facts about the character on which he is based. She shows him a large array of merchandise based on "Woody's Roundup" and Stinky Pete explains how the show was canceled after the launch of Sputnik and the resulting interest in the Space Race and science fiction, diminishing the popularity of westerns. When Woody indicates that he has no intention of going to Japan, she becomes bitter, and Woody comes to suspect her of attempting to sabotage his escape, including waking Al to prevent Woody from recovering his damaged arm. After Woody is fixed, he learns Jessie's tragic back story about her previous owner. Emily, a young girl who owned Jessie had loved her just like Andy loves Woody, but as she grew older found more 'grown-up things' like make-up to play with, forgetting all about Jessie. Years later, Emily found Jessie under the bed and spent one last day with her on a car trip, only to place her in a charity box. Woody, realising he could easily suffer the same fate with Andy, then chooses to stay, which Jessie finds absolutely thrilling, especially when he begins to anticipate his journey to Japan in excitement. Ultimately, it is Stinky Pete that is revealed as the attempted saboteur when Woody finally decides to take Jessie and Bullseye with him back to Andy's room. Because of Stinky Pete's sabotage, Al packs the roundup gang into the case and heads for the airport. There, Buzz Lightyear and the toys free Woody and gets rid of the vile Stinky Pete, but Jessie still remains trapped as the case gets loaded into the luggage transporter, while Bullseye manages to escape in time. Buzz and Woody mount Bullseye and chase after the luggage transporter, which Woody climbs onto. Woody follows the case into the plane's cargo hold and frees Jessie from inside. When Woody offers take Jessie home, she is rather uncertain at first, but eagerly accepts when she learns from Woody that Andy has a baby sister. However, the two toys become trapped in the cargo hold, but Woody locates another escape hatch. Using his pull-string, Woody and Jessie swing down from the plane and land on Bullseye right behind Buzz just before the plane takes off. At the very end of the film, when Andy returns from camp after the toys return home, he is pleased to have the new toys added into his collection, calling Jessie "Bazooka Jane", and Jessie seems to find a romantic interest in Buzz, describing him as "the sweetest space toy she has ever met." Shortly after, she and Buzz are seen together with Woody and Bo Peep as they watch Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me." In October 2000, Jessie received the Patsy Montana Entertainer Award from the National Cowgirl Museum and Hall of Fame. Merchandising Disney heavily promoted Jessie following the release of Toy Story 2, as she gave them a character that they could market to girls, something the original film did not provide. Among the items released were: *Several 10" and 12" fashion-style dolls *Several plush and rag doll-type dolls *Action figures in the Toy Story 2 and Toy Story and Beyond lines. *Wallets, purses and other accessories for girls *Nightlights and other bedroom accessories *Costumes and dress-up sets *High-end sculptures and collectibles Trivia *In Pixar's Monster Inc Boo hands her a Jessie Doll. Category:Toy Story 2 Characters